Twilight: The Truth Behind Forks
by rachycullen23
Summary: Lizzy is your ordinary teenager who is obsessed with the Twilight series. But when a mysterious call comes from the place she dreams about going, Forks, Lizzy adventures with her friend, Joan, to discover the truth behind vampires in Forks.


**I am a first-time story writer and this is just kind of the bones of a story i had a dream about, so I would LOVE some feedback, positive or negative. Seriously, for all i know, this could be the worst thing you have ever read. I am also the biggest Twilight freak so this is where the story is going to lead, in a new kind of way. . .**

Chapter 1: The Reveal

Outside, walking to the field I was. Not just any field, the softball field that had grown so familiar to me over the years. It only had two girls fields, on for high school and fast-pitch softball, the other for the younger leagues I was once apart of. But it has changed since then, and now as I walk, I am going to the larger field for my new league. The high school slow pitch league.

Of course, my parents didn't know that I had practice. I forgot to tell them and decided to wait until a few minutes before practice ended to tell them to come and pick me up. That's how I usually did it, because otherwise they would make me come home early.

The strange thing was, I seemed to be the only one walking down. Obviously I am not the only player on the team, just the only player in my line of vision I suppose. I usually take longer to change because I talk to my cheerleading buddies at the same time. So of course, it wasn't totally unusual to be walking alone, just to not be able to see anybody walking in front or behind me. _Maybe practice is cancelled. Maybe they all drove home already._ I was the youngest on the team, being the only one not able to drive also, so it was quite likely I had just not gotten the memo about practice.

Only a quarter of the way from the school to the field, I decided it would be a better idea just to walk up to the younger adjacent school where my aunt worked. She was always willing to take me home. But as I was about to turn around and head back, I heard voices, loud, almost screaming voices, coming from the field. Going to investigate, I was stopped in my tracks by the familiarity of the voices. My parents! What could they be doing here? I know I hadn't told them about practice, but had someone else? Maybe a phone call from Jackie, our coach? Ugh, guess I would just have to go home early again.

But as I walked closer, I began to make out the conversation. My mom sounded completely frantic about me NOT being there, which was unusual for her. You see, my mom doesn't really like me doing extracurricular activities. Don't ask my why because I just don't know. But it seems to be that she doesn't want me to outshine her. Or maybe she just wants me to be mentally successful, not physically.

"But on AIM she was telling everyone she couldn't do anything tonight because of this practice! Why would she say that if she didn't really have it!?"

"Maybe she thought our practice tomorrow was today. I don't know. We do NOT have practice though so she may be home."

"I was already home and she's not there!"

The voices get really quiet, now _unable to be heard_. Had something bad happened that made my mom go looking for me at home? She never got home until after dark, working long hours at the office as she did.

By this point, I am sprinting down the large hill, screaming my mom's name. I don't know what could have possibly happened or what was going to happen, but it must have been pretty bad and important for her to come home early.

My mom turns toward me, and I realize that she isn't scared or worried, but rather looking more furious by the second as I approach. Now, I know I don't always listen and I can be quite stubborn at times, but I truly couldn't recall doing anything out of the ordinary or wrong anytime lately. Then again, I did suffer from short-term memory loss.

"Elizabeth, _where_ have you been and _what _in the world have you been up to?"

Oh no, it must be bad, considering she just called me by my full name, not the usual nicknames of _Liz_ or _Lizzy _or _Liza_. Sometimes I'm also called _Eliza_, a character from my favorite short story, "Evening Falls", but that's not the point. The point is that I must have been in _deep_.

"Umm, Mom, I was at school, remember? I got on the bus this morning after you left. . ." Yeah, play it cool. Act innocent. Of course, I really_ didn't _know what she was talking about to act like I wasn't innocent.

"Of course Elizabeth, don't take me for a fool who doesn't know the obvious. I want to know where you went _after_ you left the school, after getting off the bus. I mean, why else would I have received a phone call from you from across the country?! And don't try to tell me it wasn't you, because I know your voice and your number."

"Mom, that's ridiculous, considering that I was in class today. Ask all my teachers and friends. Plus, how would I be able to go wherever-it-was-you-said-you-got-the-call-from and back in the mere 6 hours of school? Seriously, is this what's gotten you all worked up?"

Jackie, my coach, who had been standing by the side of the dugout (why she was there to be able to greet my mom in the first place is something I will never know), began to snicker. She must not have known that this is what my mom had thought had happened.

"Anne, that is pretty unlikely. I mean, I thought that you had gotten a call from a teacher saying she had skipped class or something. I didn't think it was something like that . . . Anyway, I need to get going."

"Okay, thanks again Jackie."

Jackie must have been really anxious to get out of there, considering she was already in her car with the engine started as she finished saying goodbye. Wow, my mom must have really freaked her out. She probably thinks she is a total nutcase (which I can't argue with, hearing what she said happened).

"Alright Mom, what and where exactly are you talking about when you say on the other side of the country? This is ridiculous you know." By this point, I was practically screaming, from both what my punishment might be if I couldn't convince my mom she was nuts, and that my mom may be going nuts!

"Yes, sweetie, I think I'm beginning to realize this. But it was so real. I mean, it did happen. I still have the call on my phone. I recorded it of course, for evidence in case you took me to court for grounding you."

That's my mom for you, a lawyer at heart, always making sure there is always a way for her to win if she's brought to court.

"Do you know exactly where the call came from?" Wow, that was a dumb question. She had already said it was halfway across the country. No, it wasn't dumb I guess. She never told me _where_ on the other side of the country. . .

"Well, I'm not sure really. And you didn't say when you called but I just have to assume. . ."

My mom has a nervous tendency to stutter over her words and repeat herself a lot. "Mom, just spit it out already."

"I think the call came from a town called Forks. . ."

I didn't hear anything else of her babbling though. My heart skipped two beats and I thought it would never start again. I knew that town. Probably better than any other town in the world.

"Washington," I said absentmindedly. My mind was much farther away than Forks, in a whole other world, a world that consists of my favorite characters and stories. The world of Twilight.

"What was that? What about Washington?"

"That's where Forks is located. Washington. Forks, Washington."

"Well, anyway. Um, so I well, I was wondering. . ."

". . .Why you got a phone call from me from Forks? I really don't know. Or have any idea as a matter of fact. What did I say when I called?"

"You said something about me not having anything to worry about. That you were safe, you just couldn't come home for a while."

Oh my gosh, could my wildest dreams be coming true? What if it's like time travel or something, when you don't know how you got there until you find out about the time travel?


End file.
